HNKNA 1 - My World would be a Wonderland
by Just A Time Lady Fangirl
Summary: Gwendolyin is the Daughter of Edith Liddell and niece to Alice Liddell and also the new foreigner in Wonderland's game. After something tragic happens leaving her with a negative outlook on love, the residents of Wonderland bring this stubborn tsundere the love she deserves even if she doesn't want it.
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

**Hello readers. I've had this idea in my mind for a while and have finally decided to write it down. Woo! **

**Here's some info on my Wonderland OC:**

Name: Gwendolyn "Gwen" Appleton

Age: 18

Occupation: Works at the circus in her world. Foreigner

Appearence: Dirty blonde Hair, Brown eyes, wears glasses (But wears contacts when performing in circus or fighting), Usually wears her circus outfit but sometimes dresses up in random, eccentric costumes ranging from bunny's to cat maids to victorian dresses.

Family: Edith Liddell (Mother), Her Father, Alice Liddell (Aunt)

Personality: Caring, Understanding, A Tsundere (so she might come off cold at times), Willing to sacrifice herself to save others (this can also be seen as putting others before her own needs), has a negative outlook on love, very very stubborn, lonely, likes to fight, very blunt, loves cute things, has a strong mind and brave heart, and a short temper.

Backstory: (I'm not going to reveal much right now as it will be revealed slowly in the story).

* * *

><p><strong>My World would be a Wonderland<strong>

**Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond/no kuni no alice Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

* * *

><p>"Mommy!"<p>

"Gwen? Oh dear god! Gwen!" Edith ran up to her 4 year old daughter who just came out of the forest filled of trees by their house. "I told you to stay by the house where your father and I could see you! You had us worried sick!"

"Sorry Mommy, Sorry Daddy." Gwen looked down sadly.

Someone gave a sigh of relief "I'm glad you found her." It was the voice of Edith's sister, Alice Liddell.

Edith held her daughter in her arms as she turned to her sister with a bit of a cold look. She still hadn't forgiven her sister for not crying at their mother's funeral when they were little. The only reason why Alice was here was because her husband suggested Gwen get to know her aunt and also for Edith to keep in contact with her sister to try and forgive her for what happened.

Edith was having trouble doing so. Right after their other sister Lorina passed away, Alice had gone missing for a long time. No one knew where she was and though Edith wouldn't admit it, she was a bit worried. Suddenly one day Alice appeared again and said she went on vacation. It was all so strange.

"Auntie Alice!" Gwen exclaimed happily reaching her hands out for her aunt to take her. Edith kept giving her sister a cold look as she saw her daughter reaching out for her sister.

Alice looked to Edith for approval to take Gwen as Edith gave a quick nod. Alice took her niece into her arms as the girl hugged her smiling. "Can you read me the Wonderland story again?"

Alice's eyes went wide "Again? I've read it to you many times now. Are you sure?"

Gwen nodded "Yes! Wonderland! Wonderland!"

Alice gave in "Fine, fine. Let's go read it for the millionth time again."

Edith watched as her sister walked away with her daughter in her arms. For some reason a random thought came to her, something she would have never considered yet seeing her sister and her daughter together, it came to her.

* * *

><p>"A white rabbit wearing a waistcoat and carrying a pocket watch ran by yelling 'I'm late! I'm late!." Alice read to Gwen.<p>

They were now in her room which was painted pink with flowers and chibi kitty cat faces. Gwen's bed was covered with plushies of rabbits in many colors and styles along with cats and other types of plushies. Gwen was hugging her favorite plushie which was a white rabbit with a red bow.

"Auntie Alice?" Gwen suddenly asked as she looked down at her rabbit.

Alice stopped reading and looked to her with a smile "Yes Gwen?"

"Is Wonderland a real place?"

Alice bit her lip remembering her time in Wonderland before which was starting to get fuzzy now that the years went by from being away from it. That's why when she first came back, she wrote everything down in a diary then let her Lewis Carroll tell his own story about a world called Wonderland from that.

"It's a real as you believe it to be." Alice replied to Gwen.

"I was outside looking for the white rabbit so I could go to Wonderland." Gwen replied smiling happily.

Alice's eyes widened as she thought "_Is that why she was gone so long? Did she actually make it to Wonderland?_" She looked to Gwen smiling "So did you actually find it?"

Gwen shook her head sadly "No..."

Alice gave a sigh of relief and looked back to the book "Want me to continue reading it?"

"YES! Yes! Wonderland! Wonderland!" Gwen shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Several years later...<strong>

It is a gloomy and rainy day outside as people gather around the graveyard site to pay their respects to the deceased and their family. Gwen, now age 13, is standing next to her aunt Alice and her father as she holds their hands.

Gwen is crying as her aunt and father remain silent. She knows they both already did a lot of crying and they're trying to be strong for her as she is for them.

After the funeral, Gwen is by her father's side. He seems to be distant from her as she hangs onto his hand afraid to lose him as well.

"Dad..." She looks up at him worried. "C-Can we go home now?"

After a long minute of silence, he finally answers. He avoids eye contact with her "Yeah...let's go."

* * *

><p>Back at home, Gwen's father has been spending most of his time in his office ignoring Gwen. He didn't want anything to do with his daughter.<p>

Gwen decides to leave him alone and goes up to her room. She begins thinking to herself like she usually does. She reminiscences about her time with her mother as silent tears fall from her eyes. She then begins thinking how her Dad has been ignoring her as it makes her heart hurt more.

She looks up to see her Wonderland book she had Aunt Alice read to her many times as a kid. She grabs it holding it close to her chest remembering her aunt's words. "_It's a real as you believe it to be." _Please...please...White Rabbit...come get me. Take me away.

After a minute she looks out her window and stays there waiting for a rabbit. No luck.

She wips her tears away and goes down stairs to be with her Dad and help comfort him. They both need each other right now. Right as shes walking into his office, she hears him talking out loud to himself.

"I wish she was never born. She reminds me of you so much Edith." He begins crying some more. "I don't know what to do without you. I can't even look at her without being remind of you. I'm glad she's leaving."

Gwen's heart began to hurt again as she listened to this. She began to suddenly run to the front door with tears falling as someone opened it. It was her aunt Alice.

Alice looked to her niece shocked then took her into a hug seeing the tears "Oh Gwen...Edith thought this would happen. That's why I'm here."

Alice let her go as she took her hand and began walking to Edith's husband's office. "Hey, I'm here to take Gwen away." Gwen looked to her aunt shocked. Alice pulled her close smiling "That's right, you're gonna live with me my dear. Now grab your stuff and let's go. I have your favorite food waiting at home."

A whole mix of emotions came over Gwen. Her aunt was going to take her away and her mom had prepared it in case her father acted this way. Someone was watching over her after all. She ran up stairs putting her stuff together. She didn't want to leave her family home full of fun memories, she most certainly didn't want to leave her father behind but after the way he was treating her and what he said, it felt like he wanted her to leave.

So she did it for her father since he didn't want her. It hurt her heart to know that. The last thing she grabbed was her Wonderland book and with many suit cases filled of stuff, they both left. Her Dad didn't say a word and let her leave. That hurt Gwen even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Several years later...again...<strong>

Gwen, now age 18, has been living happily with her aunt Alice and her uncle. Alice had married a nice guy who loved and cared for her. Gwen agreed that the two of them were wonderful together. Her aunt and uncle would dance, sing and even talk with her like a family would. Just like her mother and father used to do before everything happened.

Gwen would still try to visit her father from time to time, yet he always ignored her. She would try to do things and make him his favorite foods to cheer him up or to even look at her, but he never did.

Gwen was in school and had gotten a job at the circus of all places just by catching a ride on one of their haycarts. Alice was a bit shocked by this, but if it was what Gwen wanted then she let her.

It appeared Gwen was actually very talented at Circus stuff and acrobats. Even the way she would explain how she made it across the tigthrope for it being a first time amazed them that she got the job. Gwen began to take a love in self defense and fighting that she began to learn how to do that. Even so by learning how to use weapons, much to Alice's dismay.

It was in school that Gwen met a guy she began to develop a crush on. She was one of those girls who believed that someday a prince in shining armour on a white horse would sweep her off her feet. As she talked to this guy more and found out he worked at the circus as well, they began to date.

She wanted someone who would love her as much as her father loved her mother and her uncle loved her aunt.

She opened up to him about everything. Her deepest fears, her wants, everything personal. He sat there listening and she hugged him. She was glad she had finally found someone like that. She didn't feel so alone anymore, she felt complete.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple months later...<strong>

"You're nothing special. You were just my rebound."

The words echoed in Gwen's ears and sent sharp pangs to her heart as she sat in her dark room. She had cried so much she couldn't cry anymore.

He wasn't her prince at all. He had used her, taken advantage of her and when he finally became bored, he threw her out. He first started accusing her for not giving enough effort in the relationship when she sacrificed everything for him. She spent her time worrying over him, trying to make him happy but it was never enough. It was never enough! An image of her father came to mind as another sharp pang came from her heart.

She did everything, everything for him. She was there to support him when he needed her, they laughed and spent time together and yet...sometime in their relationship everything went down hill. She was trying to fix it, she was trying her hardest, he just stopped listening to her and ignored her own feelings. He was making himself out to be the victim and her the bad guy but they both knew it was the other way around.

"Love you? You were just for a good time, nothing more."

His words kept echoing in her head and hurting her heart even more. She had honestly believed he was her prince in shining armour. She had finally learned that the prince wasn't ever going to show up because he was an idiot with no sense of direction who kept getting lost, he would never reach her. If she ever did meet him, she would punch him in the face.

"That's why everyone leaves you, you're terribly boring."

Gwen threw the glass heart box she was holding to a wall as it shattered into pieces. A few minutes later, she went to put the glass heart box together with duct tape. It worked a bit but there was still many cracks in it. Gwen then looked over to see her Wonderland book as she layed down on her floor "_You're not going to help me one bit. You aren't even real!"_

Gwen threw it across the room and began to feel sleepy.

**"_Hey did you know?"_**

Gwen heard something moving in her room as she jolted up, looking around. She saw a figure in the dark and ran to the lights to turn them on. The figure was no longer there.

She shook her head to wake herself as she grabbed the heart box putting it in her pocket then went over to grab her Wonderland book. That was when she heard the noise again.

"**_That games always have rules."_**

It sounded like it was coming from downstairs, but her aunt and uncle weren't home at all. They weren't coming home until later. She opened the door to her room and had her daggers in her pocket she had for them in her circus outfit. She was ready to defend herself just in case it was a burglar.

As she walked around the house carefully, she kept hearing someone move around. "Hey! I know you're there! You might as well come out now before I kick your ass!" She yelled losing her temper with this.

Suddenly she heard someone open the back door as she began running towards it ready to fight them. As she was running out the back door she suddenly heard something behind her and looked quickly, not even noticing that she was falling down a hole.

"**_It's decided from the beginning..."_**

Gwen looked around confused as she fell "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What is this doing here?" She yelled. "I'm gonna kick someone's ass for this! This isn't funny!"

She kept falling for what seemed like forever. Images of memories seemed to show around her as she kept falling. There was memories of her time she spent as a kid with her mother and father laughing.

The next one was of her running off to find a white rabbit in a waistcoat. For some reason during that one it was very fuzzy but it became clear once again as she went back home after not finding a rabbit.

The other one was of her aunt reading her Wonderland. Then her mother's funeral, the time spent with her aunt and uncle, then her lover who broke her heart.

Gwen then thought to herself "_Am I having one of those dreams where I go off to Wonderland?" _Next thing she knew, her vision became blury as someone reached out for her before the final drop and everything went black.

**_"But You knew that, right?"_**

* * *

><p>Gwen's eyes began to open as she processed everything around her. She jolted up looking around at everything. "I'm obviously not at home anymore." It looked like she was in a whole other world as she tried to not freak out. It looked like a world in a dream as she smiled.<p>

"Ah, I'm glad you're awake." Gwen looked over to see a man wearing glasses, a red waistcoat with a pocketwatch at his side and bunny ears on top of his head. She blinked in surprise as he was holding a vial with a heart on top.

She jolted up at he got closer to her and she went into a defense pose, ready to defend herself. "Who are you?"

The man with glasses smiled "I'm the White Rabbit, Peter White my dear."

Gwen blinked as she compared him to the white rabbit she knew from her Wonderland story. She dropped her defensive pose and put her hand up to stop him "Wait, wait! You mean you're the White Rabbit? The White Rabbit from the Wonderland story?"

Peter blinked a bit confused then smiled "Yes I am THE White Rabbit but I've never heard of this Wonderland story though that is where I am from." He began to walk closer to her as she told him to stop again.

"Wait! That's where we are now. This..." She looked around the area moving her arms around "This is Wonderland? The actual Wonderland?!"

He chuckled "Why yes my dear. This is Wonderland." He held up the vial "This is the medicene of hearts. You must drink this in order to play the game. It is your only way to go home."

Gwen's smile fell after hearing about this medicene. "Hold up, pause! I don't remember anything about a medicene being mentioned for someone to get home in the Wonderland book."

"That's the rules here." Peter replied. "It is the only way to get home."

"And what if I don't want to go home?" Gwen asked him curiously.

Peter smiled happily "That would be great though you still have to drink it. Rules are rules."

"Very well..." Gwen took the vial from him and opened it. "Please don't tell me this is going to make me grow very tall or shrink to be very short?"

Peter looked amused and shook his head "No not at all. Though there are potions for that."

Gwen went to drink it as she stopped and looked at Peter. "I'm not sure about this. This is all a dream and it just keeps getting werider by the minute. It's different from how I remember it being as a kid."

An idea came to Peter's mind "Well if this is all a dream, then you have nothing to fear. Just drink the potion, play the game and wake up back home moving on with your life."

Gwen looked to Peter and nodded "You're right. This is my dream, what could go wrong?" She began to drink the medience as Peter smiled victoriously.

"Oh, I did seem to forget the number one and most important rule of drinking that. But no worries, it's just a dream after all."

Gwen looked a little shocked but then smiled repeating _"It's just a dream" _in her head.

_"_And what's that Mr. Rabbit?"

"Everyone will fall in love with you." He smiled happily.

"Oh..." Gwen looked a little angry but kept trying shake it off as a dream.

"Oh also...this is not a dream. Well bye bye now dear. I'm going to return to the castle now that I've gotten you." Peter began walking away as Gwen's hands turned into fists. Oh she had had it with guys.

"Um, Mr Rabbit?" Gwen asked in the sweetest voice she could.

Peter turned around happily "Yes my dear?"

She walked up to him smiling "I have something important to tell you."

Peter smiled happily "You want to confess your love to me?!"

Gwen chuckled and whispered into his ear "I'm gonna kick your ass!" She grabbed his ears and punched him in the face knocking him against the wall. "Who said I wanted to play this love game anyway? Don't you guys know any better! Love is not a game! Hearts are not something to be played with!"

She put a hand to her hurt heart as she walked away. "Also, I'm going to find my own way home!" She began walking off leaving Peter there and ventured the Wonderland.

* * *

><p>Somewhere a dream demon was chuclking to himself "She has changed quite a bit. No problem. We won't play with your broken heart Gwen. We will help heal it by giving you the love you deserve."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Woo! Woo! <strong>

**I'm so glad I was finally able to write this out. Let me know what you think of it so far. There is going to be a lot of symbolism in this story, just saying. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Mad Tea Party

**I'm really in a writing mood today, so I decided to write more.**

**I would also like all of you to know that if you find an error's that need correction, please feel free to let me know. I won't yell at you for it. That's what reviews are all about, your opinion and giving author's helpful advice in their stories if they need it. **

**Also as stated before, this story will be full of symbolism and will reveal more of Gwen's backstory as the chapter's go. Please comment and enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>My World would be a Wonderland<strong>

****Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond/no kuni no alice Fanfiction****

**Chapter 2: The Mad Tea Party**

* * *

><p>Gwen was walking along the road in her circus outfit after punching Peter. She didn't want to join this crazy love game! Love was not a game, not to her at least.<p>

Most importantly, this all wasn't a dream. She didn't know if she should feel happy or sad about it. She had dreamt and read about this place as a kid (even if it wasn't exactly the same as the book.) She was happy to be here, she was happy it wasn't a dream. Yet...If it involved someone having to fall in love with her, she was going to lose for sure.

Gwen smiled bitterly shaking her head "_No one would dare fall in love with a mess like me. No one wants me, not even my own father." _She felt her heart give a sharp pang as her eyes became narrowed and she walked, more like stomped faster down the road. "There is no way I'm playing this love game!"

Gwen stopped as she appeared to a big gate. She approached it slowly and looked around. "Wow this place is beautiful." She looked up to see a little sign that said "Hatter's." Gwen squealed "No way! No way! No Way! I'm at the Mad Hatter's place!"

"Well look what the circus dragged in brother. Is it even time for the circus yet?" Someone said behind Gwen. She turned to see two little boys with axes. They were obviously twins since they looked the same. One was dressed in a red gatekeeper outfit, the other a blue gatekeeper outfit.

"No, the circus isn't until the next two turns brother. I think we should send her back where she belongs." The red one spoke.

"Good idea brother!" The two twins began charging towards Gwen with their axes as the girl suddenly flipped to the side, dodging their attack. "Nice circus trick but that's not going to stop us!"

The boys went to attack Gwen again as she flipped again, then jumped up appearing behind them as they went to swing. Before they could, she stricked their knee's making them fall onto them. She then quickly kicked them on their backs sending them to the ground face first.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. It was self defense. I am not your enemy!" Gwen told them as she flipped over to pick up their axes before they could grab them. "I'm Gwendolyn, everyone just calls me Gwen."

The twins got up and looked to her pouting "Boo, no fair! Give us back our axes circus freak."

Gwen laughed "Circus freak? You really think that's going to insult me? Try again kids."

Suddenly a bullet was fired from a gun and barley hit Gwen as it went past her hitting the wall. Gwen held the axes in defense as she looked to where it came from. There was two men standing next to each other. One was wearing a tall hat with roses and cards, the most particular card said 10/6. He was wearing a long white waistcoat, a dark green bow and had black hair and blueish green eyes.

The man next to him had blondish orange hair, brown rabbit like ears, bright blue eyes, a long black coat, and wearing a long purple scarf. He was also the one holding the gun.

Realization suddenly hit Gwen as she smiled happily pointing to them "You're the Mad Hatter and March Hare, correct?"

The man she assumed was the March Hare replied by shooting the gun the again as Gwen flipped out of the way. "What is it with you people? Why do you keep attacking me? I'm not your enemy! I'm just trying to find my way home!"

The man she assumed was the Mad Hatter gave an amused smirk "Are you a foreigner my dear?"

"If by that you mean 'Not of this world' then yes, you're correct." Gwen nodded replying.

The March Hare blinked in realization that he almost shot a outsider as the Mad Hatter gave the signal to put his gun away. The Mad Hatter looked over to the two twins without their axes then to Gwen seeing her holding them. His eyes widened in surprise as he had more of an amused look. "My dear, did you take the twins axes from them?"

Gwen nodded "Yeah, these guys were attacking me without even listening to my story like him." Gwen chuclked pointing over to the March Hare "Just from that, one could assume you guys are like the mafia or something. Shoot first, ask questions later."

The Mad Hatter gave smirked "That's exactly what we are. We are the Mafia dear lady."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH+?!" Gwen's mouth went wide along with her eyes. "The Mad Hatter and March Hare are in the Mafia? The book never said anything about this!"

The Mad Hatter's eye twitched again at being called 'The Mad Hatter.' "We do have names dear. I'm Blood Dupre, head of the Mafia and Hatter family."

Gwen's eyes went wide when he said his name.

"That's Elliot March, 2nd in command of the mafia and my partner." Elliot came over and looked to Gwen apologetically. "I'm sorry I almost shot you...uhh..."

"Ah, My name's Gwendolyn Appleton, everyone just calls me Gwen for short. I'm not very fond of guns but any other weapons are okay. Just don't use them on innocents! Also try to listen to what someone has to say before you attack!" Gwen said to Elliot in a scolding tone.

Blood looked to her with an amused smirk for having the courage to scold Elliot after knowing him for a few minutes. This outsider was very interesting.

The twins suddenly hugged Gwen as she looked to them shocked. "You like weapons as well?" They asked curiously with grins.

Gwen nodded "Yes I do. There is nothing bad about them really. People are always saying weapons kill people when actually, they are wrong. It's people who kill people. You're the one who is in control of the weapon and depending on how you choose to use it, the final result is left to you. You can choose to kill someone with it or you can stop it from happening and use it for a different purpose."

The twins looked at her amazed by this "Ohhhhhh..." Even Eillot and Blood looked a bit surprised by this.

Gwen nodded continuing "With that being said, there is a way to use weapons without killing people. Yet people fail to see this..."

"You don't like people killing other people?" The twins asked.

Gwen shook her head. "No, it's pointless. Their is other ways to solve problems without having to take another person's life. Our lives are so precious and important but people are just selfish and fail to realize this at times without thinking about the life they just took."

"No need to worry sis. Everyone can just get replaced like nothing happened!" The twins exclaimed as Gwen looked to them curiously. She went to slap them as she paused her hands by their cheeks looking into their eyes.

Realization hit her once again. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" She asked them.

The two twins nodded smiling "That's our name sis! We are known as the Bloody Twins." The Red one, Dum spoke. "Wanna know why?"

Suddenly Elliot interrupted to stop them "Hey brats, leave her alone and get back to work."

The twins pouted yelling at him "Shut up chicky rabbit! We wanna play with sis!"

Blood smiled at them coldly "Get back to work or I'll dock your pay." The twins booed one more time then went back to work.

Suddenly the sky changed from morning to night in no time flat. Gwen looked up at the sky shocked "EHHHH? How is that possible? It was just morning time! The sky can't change from morning to night like that. It skiped noon, afternoon and evening!"

Blood chuckled at this "Well this is perfect. Care to join me for a tea party my lady?"

Gwen's eyes were shining in delight "A tea party? You mean an actual tea party with all the singing tea pots and a round of musical chairs as we switched to different tea cups singing "The Unbirthday song?"

Blood blinked a couple times amused by what she had said but not understanding a word of it "My, you're quite interesting. Yes an actual tea party, though my tea pots don't sing, at least that I know of. And what's this about a round of Musical chairs and switching different tea cups while singing a song?"

Gwen shook her head "Ah forget it. This place has been turning out far different from my book anyway so what's new."

* * *

><p>Gwen, Blood, Elliot and even the Twins arrived at the Tea party. The table was covered with different varities of tea cups and pots along with different varities of sweets. It looked like something from a wonderful dream for Gwen as her mouth watered.<p>

"Wow, this is wonderful! It's far better than I ever imagined!" Gwen exclaimed looking around the table more.

Blood smiled to her "Thank you my lady. I'm glad to hear that."

Gwen continued looking around the table not finding what she was looking for. She then got up and began opening up the tea pots. The Hatter family looked at her confused.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Dee, the blue one asked.

"I'm looking for the dormouse of course. He isn't sitting between you two!" She replied pointing to Blood and Elliot. "So I'm checking to see if he is in one of these teapots sleeping."

Elliot looked to her confused and Blood and the twins chuckled. "Let me guess, your book told you so?" Blood asked.

Gwen nodded "Correct Mr. Hatter."

"Call me Blood."

She tried it out making a face a bit "Blood!"

He smirked, amused by her face she made and his name coming from her sweet lips. "So what's that book of yours about anyway my dear?"

"Wonderland." She said bluntly "Or I should say, this place. Though this place and the book have it's differences and similarities to each other."

"Oh, do continue." Blood said intrigued.

Gwen explained "My aunt would read it to me many number of times when I was little. It's my favorite story. It's mostly about a girl who ends up following a White Rabbit down a hole to a place called Wonderland. She meets residents of Wonderland along the way of her trying to find her way home. It ends with everyone in Wonderland chasing her out as she wakes up back in her own world next to her sister. It was all just a crazy dream."

"Hmm, interesting." Blood commented.

"Oh yes. The only differences from the book this place has that I know so far is having to drink that terrible medicene of hearts in order to play this 'Love game' where people fall in love with me and it's my only way home." Gwen's face turned angry as she shook her head. "That's just ridiculous!"

Blood put down his tea cup he was drinking from "The White Rabbit, Peter White brought you here, correct?"

"Well at least he said he did. I would think so going by the story book." Gwen replied nodding.

"Did he tell you anything else dear lady?"

Gwen shook her head "No, I grabbed his ears and punched him before he could."

Elliot looked up to her shocked for his own ears as Gwen noticed. "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you and your ears unless you give me a reason to. I know Bunnies ears are very sensitive."

"IM NOT A RABBIT!" Elliot defended himself. "These aren't rabbit ears, they're just bigger than average. Also Rabbits like carrots, I for one like carrot dishes or carrot flavored things, not carrots!"

Gwen giggled "Sweetie, Carrot dishes and carrot flavored things are made from carrots themselves, you can't deny that you like carrots if you like those things!"

Elliot shook his head "No, they're two different things."

Gwen sighed, this was obviously not going to go anywhere. She looked back to Blood continuing their conversation "So was there something else he was suppose to tell me about this 'love game'?"

Blood nodded "Let me care to explain. You're in the country of Hearts. It has four domains, The Heart Castle ruled by the Queen of Hearts and our rival in territory."

"The old hag has a habbit for taking people's heads off." The twins added in.

Gwen gave a worried look "Oh, just like the book. Good to know..." She said sarcastically.

Blood continued "Peter White also lives there and is the Prime Minister of the castle. Then there's our place, the Hatter Mansion. There is also the Clock Tower which is a netural territory and runned by clockmaker and mortician Julius Monrey. Last but not least, There is the amusement park runned by **Mary **Gowland." He really emphasized the name Mary there.

Gwen nodded taking in the information as she sipped her Green tea "That part is different from the book. Also, why are you emphasizing the name Mary? This Mary Goround person obviously runs an amusement park. What's wrong with it? A woman can run an amusement park just as much as a man can."

Blood began chuckling as did everyone else. "What? What is so funny? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Ah, I like you even more know little lady." Blood replied as he stopped chuckling. Gwen grimaced at that and gave a 'hmph' drinking her tea. "Anyway, there are two different people in this world. Role Holders, people like me, Elliot and the twins. Then there are..."

"The sweets are done! Here you all go. Enjoy!" Just as Blood was about to finish servants came into the room with freshly baked sweets and Elliot's carrot cake. A servant came by Gwen "Would you care for a fresh pot of tea Miss?"

Gwen shook her head looking directly at them "No thank you. I can do it myself. By the way, I like your hair. The rose are very beautiful in it."

"Thank you Miss." The servant replied.

"Oh and your eyes as well. Beautiful blue!" Blood, Elliot, and the twins eyes widened at this.

The servant paused shocked by the comment than smiled even brighter "I'm honored Miss. Thank you. Enjoy your meal."

Gwen looked back to Blood "Sorry, you were saying?"

"There are also people called Faceless, like the servant you just talked to." Blood continued looking amused by her.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and looked over at the girl she just talked to. "I don't see what you're talking about. She has a face, gorgeous one at that." Then as the girl turned a bit at a different angle, it looked like she didn't have a face at all. Gwen blinked her eyes then looked back to Blood. "Well it's there, but it blends in and out of focus at times. Maybe I need to get my eyes checked?"

The twins looked to her confused "I think you do sis. The Faceless are called Faceless for a reason, they don't have a face...at all! They're worthless and nothing special."

Suddenly a sharp pang came from Gwen's heart as those words reminded her of what her ex told her _"You're nothing special. You were just my rebound." _Gwen's hands started to form into fists as she grasped her tea cup so hard it broke in her hand. "_Forget...Just forget." _A voice started whispering in her mind.

Gwen burst up from her chair as she screamed from the top of her lungs "NO! I WILL NEVER FORGET OR FORGIVE THAT JERK FOR SAYING THAT!" Elliot and Blood looked to her shocked as the twins chuckled.

Gwen felt a sharp pain in her right hand as she looked down to see it bleeding. "Oh no! Oh no!" She grasped her hand as Faceless came with bandages and supplies to help her.

The twins laughed "Sis broke the tea cup and yelled at the sky, that was funny!"

Gwen's cheek's were red a bit from embarassment as she pouted angirly "Sorry Blood for breaking the tea cup and my little...uh...act there. I was just reminded of my ex and that jerk makes my blood boil!" _"And my heart hurt..._" She said inside her mind.

Blood put on his famous smirk again "Oh do tell. Did I remind you of this Ex?"

Gwen shook her head "No. Actually it was the twins and what they said that reminded me of..._him_." She said the last part bitterly. She slammed her hands on the table looking to the twins "People are not worthless! Wheter Faceless or Roleholder. We are all something special in our own ways. So I never want to hear you say that ever again! Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm glad to know you think of me as something special my dear." Blood commented.

"Yay, Sis thinks highly of us!" The twins cheered.

"Thank you Gwen, I love you too!" Elliot replied smiling with a mouth full of Carrot cake.

Gwen's face became a bright red "Hey, don't take it that way and don't say that Elliot! You just met me! Don't get any ideas! I'm not participating in this 'love game' anyway. I'm going straight home, once I find my way home."

"Why don't you want to participate in the game sis?" Dee asked.

Gwen crossed her arms "Why would I want to participate in a game where everyone falls in love with me? It's stupid and pointless. Love is not a game and hearts are not something to be played with! Why can't you people get that through your heads?"

"But it's the rules sis." Dum told her.

"Don't care, I'm going home and not playing." Gwen said straight out.

"But you're already playing my lady."

Gwen looked over to Blood with wide eyes. "Wait, huh?"

"I said you're already playing by interacting with us. I forgot to mention, the more you interact with us role holders, the more your vial fills up with liquid and then you can choose to go home or stay." Blood continued sipping his tea.

Gwen took the vial out of her pocket "Can't I just break this thing and go home?"

Elliot spoke up "No. It's against the rules and you'll end up in prison and never go home. It is your key to getting home. Don't do it and also, don't lose it."

"Well, when you put it like that, fine then." She put it back in her pocket. She looked back to Elliot and watched as he ate his cake happily munching away. "Hmmm...can I try some of the cake? It is Carrot cake, right?"

Elliot nodded as Blood frowned looking a bit sick "Yes it's Carrot cake." Elliot cut her a piece and put it on her plate. "There you go."

Gwen grabbed her fork and took a bite. "I haven't had Carrot cake for a long time. It's not something I would constantly eat, but it's okay once in a while."

Elliot looked up at her smiling "I love it, I eat it constantly!"

Gwen giggled at his cuteness "I can see that. You're muching away at that cake like it's going to run away if you don't eat it." She then looked over to Blood who looked a bit sick at the cake. "Not very fond of Carrot cake I take it?"

Blood looked to her and answered "You could say so..."

Suddenly Gwen began to yawn as they all noticed. "Sorry, I'm just suddenly tired. It should be time for me to go to sleep by now."

Blood stood up "Very well, we shall end the tea party here for now. I have work to continue. You can stay in one of our guests rooms until night time is over."

"Oh, thank you." Gwen responded as she followed after a Faceless that showed her to her room.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Miss. If you need anyone, come to us or Mr. Elliot who's room is right down the hall there." The Faceless girl told her smiling brightly.<p>

"Thank you. Good Night." Gwen went inside the room and shut the door. She pulled out a silk black nightgown and put her circus clothes aside. She climbed into the bed and fell asleep. Little did she know...someone was awaiting her in her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a sucker for cliffhanger's so be expecting them. XD For now I'm going to do seperate chapters for each roleholder she meets like I did here for Blood, Elliot and the Twins. Next is of course going to be Nightmare. Then maybe later on the Heart castle with Vivaldi, Peter and Ace. Then one whole chapter at the amusement park with Gowland and Boris. Then a whole chapter for Julius at the clock tower, maybe a random Ace thrown in. It won't be in a specific order, it will be a surprise. Then once she meets them all, I'll blend it all together. It's night time and I'm tired so I feel like I'm rambling...<strong>

**Well a special thanks to the people who faved, followed and reviwed. Sorry to spring a new chapter on you so quickly...unless you're okay with it? XD**

**P.S: "The Unbirthday Song" is from Disney's Alice in Wonderland incase you didn't know. Yes I will be naming the chapter's after song from Alice in Wonderland including chapters from the book until I run out of them. **


	3. Chapter 3: Advice from a Sickly Dream

Hello there Dear Readers~!

I would like to start off by thanking 2 Guests and _Allora22701_ for reviewing this story. Thank you for reviewing and letting me know I'm doing well on this story so far.

Also thank you to all the people who faved and followed this story! I appreciate it!

* * *

><p><strong>My World Would be a Wonderland<strong>

**Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond no kuni no alice fanfiction**

**Chapter 3: Advice from a sickly Dream Demon**

* * *

><p>The blonde haired circus girl opened her eyes to see herself in an area of nothing but colors like purple, blue, green, and black surrounding it. She jumped up in shock not seeing a floor, it was almost like she was floating. The female foreigner looked around in confusion, it looked like something in a dream. <em>How can I be dreaming a dream in a dream?<em>

"Anything is possible in dreams my dear." A deep voice answered her. Gwen turned to see a man with short silver hair that reaches past his chin, his left eye was grey and his right eye covered by a black and gold eyepatch. The strange man has pale but perfect skin and pale lips. If Gwen didn't know any better, she could have sworn he was sick.

"Ah, but you're right my dear, I am sick." The mysterious floating man replied, almost like he had read her mind.

Gwen blinked finally realizing it, "_No way! He can't read my mind. Plus why is he floating? It's impossible. I'm just having a crazy dream...in a dream...that's all!"_

The eyepatched man chuckled "I can read your mind. It may be impossible for others or you, but not for me. I'm Nightmare Gottschalk, I'm a incubus, a dream demon who controls dreams and nightmares."

Gwen looked at the dream demon with a raised eyebrow "Incubus? You don't mean..." _The actual incubus demons that take the form of males and engage in sexual activity with women when they sleep so they can father a child?!_

Nightmare's eyes widened "What? No, no no! I'm nothing like that!" He felt insulted by what Gwen thought of him.

"That's what you want me to think! That's why you dragged me to this weird place, right?" The stubborn outsider looked around the surreal place before looking back to the dream demon with a glare.

Nightmare shook his head "No. This is where everyone comes when they fall asleep here. This is my dream realm. I am in control of it and can give you pleseant dreams or terrible nightmares."

"And how do I know you won't give me terrible nightmares, Mr. Nightmare? How can I trust you?"

The dream demon smiled "You bring up an excellent question my dear. Now, to give you an excellent answer in return." He paused before continuing "Because you've trusted me before."

The blonde haired girl raised her eyebrows in confusion "What? What did you say? That I've trusted you before? But I've never met you in my life!"

Nightmare smirked, amused by the girl's reaction to his answer. He knew she didn't remember what he was talking about, she couldn't remember. It was part of the rules, but now, that was all going to change. "It's alright, it will all make sense soon."

Gwen's brown eyes glared at him "No, it's not making sense one bit! I want to go home! You control dreams right? Then take me home and wake me up from this!"

The dream demon chuckled "Why would I do such a thing when I just brought you here?"

The blonde circus girl's eyes widened looking at the eyepatched dream demon. Images of the dark figure that was in her room and running through the house, the person reaching out for her before everything went black. _No, but that can't be. I thought it was Peter. That's the only way a person can get to Wonderland is by the White Rabbit._

_"_You're right and wrong about that. I've been watching you for a long time, Gwendolyn." Gwen's eyes widened at him saying her full name. "While, it is true that people can get to Wonderland by Peter, they can also get to Wonderland by wishing to come here. I heard your wish Gwendolyn."

The stubborn blonde outsider shook her head, not accepting any of this. "I didn't wish for this! I may have wished to go to Wonderland as a child, but not a Wonderland like this!"

Nightmare floated down to look into Gwen's brown eyes "Ah, but you did. Twice in fact. The first time was after your mother died, you kept wishing for the white rabbit to take you away. The second time, even though for a breif second, you wished with your broken heart that your ex gave you, to be taken away to Wonderland ."

Gwen gave a ice cold stare to Nightmare "Why didn't you answer my wish the first time? Why only answer it the second time, huh?"

Nightmare could tell she was getting defensive now by that ice cold stare she was giving him. It was a new habit she started to pick up after her father and her ex hurt her. It was a habit she even began to do towards people who showed interest, like love, to her.

"It wasn't the right time."

"It wasn't the right time?! Seriously?" The circus girl scoffed as she held back her tears that threatened to fall. _Don't cry, Don't cry! I can't cry in front of this man! _

The dream demon heard her thoughts clear as day and nodded. He knew she was trying to be strong, it was another habit of hers. Though she was a blunt girl about somethings, she mostly locked away her true feelings in her heart for others. She was always putting others feelings before her own, even if it didn't look like it at times.

Gwen also didn't want to cry in front of a man and look weak. She didn't believe a woman could find comfort in a man's arms after her ex. He had been watching over her for a long time and had gotten to know everything about her.

"And that's why girls shouldn't keep waiting for a knight in shining armour to save them. He isn't coming! He's just another idiot who gets lost easily and will never reach the princess in time." Gwen look to the ground with a shake of her head.

The eyepatched dream demon looked over to the blonde outsider "Well, you never use to think of knights in shining armour like that before!"

The circus girl looked back up at him "That was when I was little and naive. I then began to wake up from that dream and realized that a knight isn't coming to save me! The idiots lost somewhere and won't reach me in time, so I have to rescue myself!"

Nightmare chuckled as that reminded him of a certain knight. Gwen wasn't going to be happy when she met the man. The dream demon noticed Gwen giving him a cold look as it started to soften. This caused Nightmare to do the one thing he wanted to avoid doing in front of her, coughing up blood.

Gwen looked at him shocked as she ran to his side to help him. "Nightmare! Oh gosh...Nightmare, are you okay?"

He could hear her freaking out and worrying in her mind. He knew she wasn't good with people getting sick, especially after her mother and her -. Nightmare pulled out his purple hankerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from his mouth with it. "I'm alright, sorry about that."

The blonde foreginer was trying her best to keep a strong front but Nightmare could see past it. Inside she was shaking with fear, something he wanted to avoid from happening. "That is not alright! You're coughing up blood, blood Nightmare! Are you seeing a Doctor about this?"

It was now Nightmare's turn to grimace and shake with fear. "No way! I'm not going to a hospital! Besides, I'll be fine." He could tell he said the wrong thing was he heard her growl in her mind. Gwen looked to him with a glare as the sickly dream demon tried to avoid it.

SMACK!

Nightmare's cheek began to hurt as he started to cough up more blood. Gwen pulled back and looked to him concerned "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make that happen." Her voice sounded sad and was shaking as she tried to keep her composer. She grabbed his hankercheif and began wipping away the blood from Nightmare's mouth which ended up making him cough even more.

Gwen fell to her knee's as she looked down, avoiding eye contact with the dream demon. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want him to see her silently crying with worry. This all confused her so much, she had just met the man and yet she was crying over him with worry.

Nightmare knew she was crying, he had seen her silently crying away to herself and had wanted to comfort her many times. He began to kneel down beside her to do so as she spoke up. "Stop ignoring the facts Nightmare! Coughing up blood isn't a healthy thing! You could die from this!" She wiped away her tears quickly so he wouldn't see and looked into his gray eye.

"You need to start taking better care of yourself and stop brushing it off! I know hospitals aren't the greatest thing to be at, I've had my fair share of them, but you need to go so you can get better. Otherwise, all your loved ones, all of your friends would miss you terribly."

Nightmare's eye widened at this and his cheeks became red. She was truly a caring person at heart. "So face your Nosocomephobia and get better! And..." The blonde haired circus girls cheeks became a bit red as well, "If you want me to, If at all possible, I can come to the hospital with you to help you face it."

The dream demon gave her a warm smile "That's going to take a while, Gwendolyn. I can only appear to you in your dreams for now."

Confusion was written all over her face "What do you mean? You don't look like the Cheshire cat so stop speaking in mysterious riddles Mr!" Gwen stopped talking as she began to think over who Nightmare represented in the book. _Who does he represent? Not the Mad Hatter, Not the March Hare, not dee or dum, not even the White rabbit. _Then suddenly realization hit her as she put it all together like a puzzle piece. "You're suppose to represent the Caterpillar!"

Nightmare gave an insulted look "I'm not a Caterpillar! I am a Bagworm!"

Gwen gave a deadpan look as she began comparing a Bagworm and Caterpillar in her head. "Okay then...whatever you say." _Geesh, he's just like Elliot who refuses he is a rabbit and that he doesn't like carrots. _

"Am not!" A certain eyepatched demon yelled before puking up blood. Gwen ran to him with worry again as an image of her mother suddenly flashed in her mind. Nightmare looked up to her watching her. He knew about her mother, Edith Liddell and also her aunt, Alice Liddell. Alice was the last outsider in their game. He knew Alice had two sisters, Edith and the one she was closest with, Lorina.

After Alice had gone home and returned to the reality without Lorina there, she decided to try and get close to her only other sister left, Edith. It was a challenge to do but she did. She then found out Edith and her husband had a daughter who was Gwen. Alice instantly fell in love with the girl and decided to spoil the girl like a good aunt.

As Nightmare watched the blonde haired and brown eyed girl through her life, he didn't feel so lonely anymore. He had someone he could relate with, someone who understood what he was going through. She was always such a sickly child, she would get sick easily and be kept home a lot. Heck, she still got sick easily, she just wouldn't let it get her down as much anymore. She always felt so lonely that she would start daydreaming about things. She even began to take up the responsibility of taking care of her mother when she was only a little girl.

"Nightmare...Nightmare..." He was broken from his thoughts as he looked into her chocolate eyes. _Oh gosh, is he okay? Don't tell me he lost a lot of blood and is going to lose consciousness!_

The dream demon smiled to her "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. So, about the game! I believe the Hatter and Peter have told you the rules, yes?"

Gwen nodded "Pretty much. I must interact with the roleholders in order to fill up my vial and go home. Everyone is in a pointless war over territory and about rolderholders and faceless."

"Ah but you're forgetting the most important one of them all." He watched her intently as she crossed her arms. Inside her mind she was trying to ignore it. "You can't just ignore it or brush it aside Gwen. Everyone here will fall in love with you whether you want it or not, and after watching you for a long time, I've come to love you."

Gwen jumped back "That just sounds creepy! You sound like a stalker when you put it that way! Besides, aren't you all suppose to fall in love with me because it's the rules? Not because of your own free will?"

The dream demon began to float again as he looked to the blonde foreginer "Well yes and no. Yes it is the rules, but the more time we spend with you, the more we come to like and love you for who you truly are."

Gwen stuck out her tongue in disgust "I don't want someone to love me!"

"Don't tell me you've developed another fear now? And most certainly one about love? You're full of nothing but love, deep in your heart!"

The blonde circus girl went into a defensive pose "I'm not afraid of love!" She paused finding the courage to continue with what she was going to say "I'm afraid of giving my heart to a jerk. I'm afraid of telling a guy all my valuabe secrets and fears because I trust him. I'm afraid of getting used and being pushed aside like I'm nothing. That's what I'm afraid of."

It was silent for a while until Nightmare spoke up. "I know that's what you're afraid of. Now how about your phobia as well? I'm not the only one with a phobia here."

Gwen's heart began to race as she froze. Her breathing became short and she shook with fear thinking about her phobia. Nightmare noticed this and put a calming hand on her forehead "Forget...just forget..." She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard those familiar words again. She looked up to him with wide eyes "It was you who said that, wasn't it? No way am I forgetting about that jerk and what he did!"

Nightmare smirked at her, she was a stubborn girl alright. She wouldn't forget about a heartache like that, but she at least forgot the one thing he wanted her to for now. It was going to be interesting to see how she would make it in this world with a phobia like that. Especially since this world and the people wouldn't survive without it.

Suddenly the world around them began to shake a bit and go out of focus. "Ah, what's happening?"

"You're waking up Gwendolyn. I'll see you again once you go back to sleep. Enjoy the game!" The blonde foreginer disseappered as the dream demon was left all alone.

He began thinking to himself and wondering about the circus girl. "Oh...the truth of this world will terrify her. I wonder how she will deal with this? I do wish her the best of luck."

A sphere appeared as Nightmare looked into it, seeing Gwen awake in the Hatters residence. "A phobia over clocks isn't the great thing to have here..."

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! Here's another cliffhanger! Mwa hahaha! <strong>

So we got to learn a little more about Gwen's past and also her personality. And yes, she has **chronomentrophobia, a fear of clocks**. It will be explained as the story goes along with more of Gwen's past. I thought it would be interesting to give her that fear since well, everyone in wonderland has a clock for a heart of course.

Well, let me know what you all thought of this chapter! They are very helpful! See you in the next chapter, this game just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
